Confusion
by Lynn5
Summary: William and Spike switch places. How? Why? And how do they get back to their own times? S/B
1. Default Chapter

Confusion 

By: Lynn

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.

Rating:  I'm not sure yet… probably PG-13 or R.  I'll let you know.

Summary:  AU around season 6, before Spike and Buffy are together.  One day, a very confused Spike and William change places.  How?  Why?  And how are they going to get back to their own times?

Author's Note:  Sorry this is so short.  I just came up with the idea today and just wanted to get something down.  I'm not sure on the years that William lived, so if anyone wants to help out or correct me, that's fine.  

Please review!!

Prologue

            In the center of the dark room, a small candle flickered, valiantly trying to light the desk on which it sat.  The only sounds in the room were the scratchings of a quill and the mumblings of the writer.  Pausing, he looked over what he had written, then quickly and furiously drew a line through it.  Putting the quill down, he rested his head on his forearms and sighed deeply.

            "Ah, Cecily…"  

            After a few minutes, he sat up straight.  Taking a breath, he picked up the quill and a fresh piece of parchment. 

            "I will prove my love.  She has to understand…"  

            Later that night, after he had poured his heart onto the paper, he finally blew out the candle and stumbled over to his bed.  Flinging himself onto it, he didn't even bother to take off his clothes.  Instead, he just surrendered to the sleep that had been threatening to overtake him for a long time. He drifted off into dreams of his love, as usual.

            In much too short of a time, he groaned himself awake.  Before even opening his eyes, he felt that something was wrong.  But he just couldn't place it.  Rolling over onto his side, he gasped in pain.  Where was he sleeping?  His bed was not this hard…did he fall onto the floor during the night?  

            Quickly opening his eyes, William sat bolt upright, gasping in fear.  He was in some strange building.  He had been sleeping on a slab of stone.  In front of him was what looked like a black box with a glass surface.  Where was he?  Where was his bedroom, his belongings?  More importantly, why was he here?  Was he kidnapped?  Yes, Father was wealthy, but not THAT wealthy.  

            Determined to leave this place and get some answers, especially before the person that brought him there returned, he jumped off the stone slab and headed toward the door.  Throwing it open, he walked out into the sunlight and found himself in a cemetery.  

            "Strange…"  Not quite sure where the entrance to the cemetery was, he just kept walking in a straight line out from the crypt he woke up in.  Finally, he saw the gate and began to walk faster, but stopped suddenly when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.  

            Turning slowly, he stared at the tiny gravestone.  There was nothing strange or particularly interesting about it…why did it make him pause?  Then, he looked closer.  

            "Anna Richards.  Beloved Wife and Mother. 1920-1995?????"  That was NOT right.  Scared, he looked at the gravestone next to it, and the one next to that and so on until he was spinning in circles looking at all of the dates.  Some were older than others, but ALL of them were in the future for him.  

            "No…no…  What is going on?"

            No longer able to take it, he turned back toward the gate and began to run.  Right out of the cemetery…only to jump back as a machine raced toward him, blaring a loud horn.  Gasping in fear, he looked back and forth as he saw more machines coming toward him from both directions.  

            Then, he did something his father would be deeply ashamed of – he fainted dead away.

                                    *                      *                      *

            The graveyard was relatively quiet that night – except for the sound of Spike grumbling as he stormed toward his crypt.

            "Bloody chit!"  Spike took a long drag on his cigarette and kicked at a rock.  Why couldn't she understand that he loved her?  She loved him, too.  He knew it.  He could see it in her eyes.  She was just too afraid.  

            "All the poofter's fault, too.  If he hadn't been such a git of a boyfriend, maybe she would see that I'm not half bad."

            Realistically, Spike knew it had nothing to do with Angel.  He just desperately wanted someone else to blame besides himself.  He knew she wouldn't be with him because of what he was, but also because of who he was.  And he knew it was wrong, too.  But he couldn't help how he felt.  He never could.  Always in love with the wrong woman at the wrong time.

            Slamming the door to his crypt open, he shut it behind him and went over to his sarcophagus.  Laying down on it, he quietly finished his cigarette.  Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep to dream of Buffy.  She loved him in his dreams, at least.  

            Mere hours later, he woke to a painful feeling in his arm. Looking down groggily, he saw his arm burst into flames.  Screaming, he flung himself away from the sunlight.  Only after he hit the carpeted ground did he realize he was on a large bed, not his sarcophagus and certainly not in his crypt.  After patting out the flames, he turned to look at the room with wide eyes.  It was a room he hadn't seen for a very long time, but it was one he would never forget.  HIS room.  Or, more accurately, William's.

            "Bloody hell?"


	2. Chapter 1

Confusion

By: Lynn

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.

Summary:  see chapter 1

Rating: still PG-13, but it may change.

A/N:  I realized the first chapter might have been a little confusing, so from now on all characters' thoughts will be in italics.

Chapter 1

            Willow and Buffy walked down the sidewalk, quietly talking.  Buffy twirled a stake in her hands, while Willow held a cross.  Buffy was teasing Willow about Tara, and the redhead's face matched the color of her hair.  Desperate to get on another subject, Willow latched onto the fact that they were walking outside of Spike's cemetery.

            "So, speaking of the lovelorn…" 

            Buffy looked at the cemetery's gates, then back at Willow, and groaned.  

            "Still lorn."

            Willow was about to ask more, when she saw a person lying in a heap right outside the gate.  

            "Buffy – look!"  The two girls ran toward the body.  Buffy naturally reached him first and gently rolled him over onto his back.  Without really looking, she bent her head down to check for a pulse and breath sounds.  Satisfied that he wasn't dead, she leaned back to look at Willow.  She found the girl staring at the guy.

            "Buffy…?"

            "Yeah?"  
            "Take away the weird clothes, and the hair, and the…you know, un-undeadness, and it's…"

            Buffy looked back at the body, confused.  

            "Spike?"

                                    *                      *                      *

            Spike stood, staring at his former room for a good five minutes before shaking his head to clear it.  Explanations came second.  First came survival.  He had to close the drapes before the sun rose too high.  He carefully made his way around the sunbeam and over to the window.  Breathing a sigh of relief when it was closed, he made his way over to the desk.  According to the date on the calendar and the poem sitting on the desk, it was about a month before he had been turned.  

            _Hard to forget your deathday, after all…_

Spike didn't understand how or why he was there, but he did understand that no one in the Victorian time would be expecting a jean-clad, leather coat wearing, bleach blond William Carlisle.  Striding quickly over to the wardrobe, he pulled out the clothes he used to know so well, frowning at them in disgust.  

            _Bloody poof clothes, these are._

Quickly changing and throwing a hat on his head, he was done just in time for a soft knock on the door.  

            "Master William?"

            "Yes…" _Drat…what was her name? Nora! _"Nora?"

            "Breakfast is served, sir"

            _Breakfast…in the bright, sun-lit dining room.  That would certainly give his swooning-prone mother a surprise._

"I'm feeling rather ill, Nora.  Please apologize to my parents."

            "Of course, sir.  Would you like me to bring anything up?

            _How about a nice glass of A-pos?_

"No, thank you."

            Listening to the sounds of the maid walking down the hall, Spike sat at his desk, searching his mind for possible answers.  Drawing a blank, he knew he needed help.  But who could possibly help him?  

            _What would I do in Sunnydale?  Talk to Giles.  Can't here – he's not _THAT_ old.  Watcher's Council?  They'd stake me on sight.  All of William's "friends" will think I've gone insane.  All of my friends…I won't meet for another month.  _

_            Wait a sec…_

_            Giles said once that being a Watcher was a family business.  Perhaps _someone_ in the Watcher's Council might help me…_

Now, he only had to waste time until sunset.  Sitting back down at the desk, he began to write down everything that happened.  Giles might want to know…and helping Giles always was a surefire way to get in Buffy's good graces…

                                    *                      *                      *

            William fought through the darkness, trying to regain consciousness.  He vaguely felt someone shaking him.

            "Nora?"

            Buffy looked at Willow, mouthing "Who?".  Willow just shrugged.

            "Spike…SPIKE.  Wake up!"

            William groaned, raising a hand to his head.  Sitting up, he looked over at the two girls, then out at the street where, thankfully, there were no more machines.  Turning around, he looked back into the cemetery and finally once more at the girls.  And groaned again.  

            But then Victorian, not to mention Carlisle, manners kicked in.  Rising quickly to his feet, he offered help to the blonde that had been kneeling next to him.

            "Please, allow me.  My deepest apologies for startling you;  I can assure you, I'm quite alright.  May I be permitted to escort you ladies home?

            Buffy crossed her arm and stared at him with barely concealed annoyance.

            "Cut the crap, Spike.  What is this – another Gem of Amara type thing?  And what's with the clothes…and hair…and accent?"

            "I beg your pardon?"

            "Spike!"

            "I fear you must have me confused with someone else.  My name is William Carlisle.  And you are?"

            Buffy stared at him for another second, before turning to Willow.

            "What's going on?" She whispered, as Willow kept looking back and forth between the two.  

            "Well… either it's amnesia or something, and he really thinks he's William Carlisle…or he really is William Carlisle."

            "How can there be a William Carlisle that looks so much like Spike?"  
            Willow just looked at Buffy for a second, with the expression that Buffy always associated with asking a math question in high school.

            "Buffy.  Spike…IS William Carlisle.  William the Bloody…ring a bell?"

            Buffy stared at Willow for a second, then back at the equally confused – looking Spike.  

            "Huh?"

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!  Yes, it's going to be B/S.  Also, sorry if this chapter was a little weird/bad – I didn't have a lot of time, but I still wanted to get a start on the good parts of the story. 


	3. Chapter 2

Confusion

By: Lynn

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.

Summary:  see chapter 1

Rating: still PG-13, but it may change.

A/N:  For the purposes of this story, Giles is in Sunnydale on a visit.  Also, Vision:  Thanks for pointing that out.  I completely forgot.  I'll try and answer in this chapter.

Chapter 2

            Night fell over the city, and a shadow broke away from the wall of a large house.  Moving quickly and silently, yet with no real idea of where he was going, Spike strolled through the night, remembering back to his first days as a vampire, stalking prey with Drusilla on this very same street.  It was strange that after all this time, he still remembered this area so vividly.  

            _There's no place like home…_

Heading toward the center of London, he tried to remember what he had heard about the location of the Watcher's Council.  Over the years, they had changed headquarters frequently, but Spike was determined he'd find a Giles tonight.

            "Hey, baby.  Are you lonely?"  Turning his head to see the streetwalker, Spike felt a deep sense of shame.  He should have known that someone was standing there.  Where was his survival instinct?  

            "Not tonight, luv."

            "You sure…I can make it worth your while."

            "I'm sure you could, but I've got places to be."

            Walking further down the road, he stopped abruptly when he heard the scream shatter the quiet of the night.  Turning around, he saw the girl being dragged into an alley.  

            _Vampire…_

Cursing the Scoobies for making him care, he raced back toward the corner and into the alley.  Taking the corner fast, he almost slammed right into the vampire and his victim, just as the demon was leaning in for the kill.

            "Get away from her."

            The vampire looked up, confused.  Seeing another of his kind, he frowned.

            "Get your own food.  This one's mine."

            "Well, thanks for the suggestion, mate.  But I don't think there's a good place for wings anywhere around here.  Now, where was I?  Oh, yeah!  Get away from her."

            Snarling, the vampire threw the girl away and rushed Spike.  Easily sidestepping the attack, Spike smiled when he realized it was a fledgling.  This should be no problem.  Well, except one:  he had no weapon.  

            _Oh, well…_Spike grinned, shifting into game face as the joy of the fight spread through his veins.  _That's never stopped me before._

Reaching out toward the fledgling's head, he grabbed on, twisted and tore his head off.  Dust exploded around him as he exhaled happily.  Remembering the girl, he turned toward her, effortlessly slipping back into his human face before doing so.  He held out his hand.  As she reached out for it, he heard a noise behind him.  Tensing himself for another fight, he didn't even have time to turn around before a grim voice commanded:

            "Back away from her, Vampire."

            Holding his hands above his head in true cop-movie fashion, he slowly turned around to face two guys and a girl – all in their early 20's.  The speaker, obviously the leader, stood a little in front of the others and held a stake in attack position.  The other brandished a sword, while the girl held a cross straight out in front of her.  Looking closer at the leader, a quiet suspicion began tickling the back of his brain…

            _Could it really…?  Tweed, check.  Glasses, check.  Desperately trying to hide a stutter, check.  By Gum, I think I've got it!  It's proto-Giles!_

"Look, mate.  It's not what it looks like."  

            Proto-Giles looked at him for a few seconds, before looking pointedly at the streetwalker, who was still crouched on the ground, tears running down her face.  Spike followed his gaze.

            "Ok, it IS what it looks like, but I'm not the vampire that put her in this situation."

            "Right."  With that, Proto-Giles launched himself at Spike, stake flying toward his heart.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            Buffy breezed through the Magic Box's door, with Willow and a scared, confused William on her heels.  Giles looked up briefly from his book, before immediately burying his nose back in it.  Obviously, too preoccupied to notice that the Spike with his girls wasn't the right Spike.  Xander was sitting at the table with him, the book lying open in front of him forgotten as he stared at Anya counting her money.

            "Buffy.  I'm glad you're here.  There are reports of a rather nasty demon rising to power in the area.  I fear he may be planning to destroy the world."

            Xander snapped himself out of his reverie in time to make a joke.

            "Ooh, an apocalypse.  We haven't had one of those in almost a year."

            "Er…yes.  Anyway, Buffy, could you-"  

            "No time for that right now.  There's something bigger that I think we need to research."

            Giles looked up at her again, obviously concerned. 

            "What is it?  Oh my God… Spike?"

            "Good evening, sir.  My name is William Carlisle."  William stepped forward, offering his hand.  A Carlisle may get scared, but he _never_ disrespected an elder.

            Giles instinctively grasped William's hand and shook it.  Looking past the man, he met Willow's and Buffy's eyes and said the first thing that came to mind.

            "Huh?"

            "That's what I said."  

            Willow stepped forward and began to explain what had happened that night.  A few minutes passed, while Giles, Xander and Anya, who had joined them after ringing up the last customer, stared at William.

            "Anyway, then he said he was William Carlisle.  And I explained to Buffy that that meant he was Spike."

            Giles held up a hand, confused.  "Why did you have to explain it to Buffy?"  He looked over at the Slayer.  "I mean, I've told you a bunch of times about Spike's past."

            Buffy stuck her hands in her pocket and avoided Giles' eyes as she answered.

            "Yeah, I know.  Spike's told me, too…"  Finally meeting his gaze,  she lifted her hands up in front of her.  "Don't look at me like that, Giles.  I'm out there every day, saving the world.  Do you really expect me to remember every little thing I learn?  In fact, I think you should be happy that I'm focused on the more important things, like weaponry and kicking and…and…"

            "Alright, alright.  Back to the story."

            "Well, that's pretty much it."  Willow sheepishly said.

            "Oh, well, that is most interesting."  Giles floundered around for more words, feeling like he was expected to have the answers.  Really, he still wasn't sure of the questions.

            "Sit down, William.  Let me ask you a few questions."

            Pulling out the chair next to Giles, he paused and counted the number of chairs.  

            "I will stand, sir.  Otherwise, there won't be enough seats for the ladies."  Everyone in the room stared dumbstruck at him.  No, this was definitely not their Spike.  Buffy shrugged and perched on top of the table.

            "That solves this problem.  How about the bigger one?"

            Taking a seat, William devoted his full attention to Giles.

            "Um…William…why don't you tell us what you remember."

            Spike quickly told the story, starting with when he went to bed the first night.  A half an hour and a number of questions later, they were no closer to discovering what had happened.  

            "Excuse me, sir.  I have a question…Why does everyone here think I'm a person named Spike?"

            "Because you are…well, you aren't yet.  But you will be someday."

                                                            *                      *                      *

            Spike flung himself backward, barely avoiding the stake as it flew through the air where his heart had been mere fractions of a second ago.  Dodging back and forth, he tried to get Proto-Giles to stop and listen to him, but there was no reasoning with the man.  He just kept attacking.

            "Stop!!"  The streetwalker finally gathered her wits about her and stood, while everyone in the alley turned to face her.  "Please, sir.  Don't hurt him.  He saved my life."

            Proto-Giles, looking rather foolish standing with the stake raised in the air, didn't know what to do.  He looked back at his friends, who just shrugged in the same confusion he felt.  If this girl was telling the truth, that a _vampire _had saved her life from another one…then maybe everything they had been taught was wrong.

            "Please, mate…let me explain.  But first of all…is your name Giles?"

            Proto-Giles mouth dropped open for a second, before he steeled it shut and glared, gripping the stake a little harder.

            "How do you know my last name?"

            "I guessed.  I mean, you do look exactly like your…let's see, it must be great-grandson."

            "What?!?!"

            "Look, how about we talk about this over a cuppa?"  


	4. Chapter 3

Confusion

By: Lynn

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.

Summary:  see chapter 1

Rating: still PG-13, but it may change.

A/N:  Yay! Time for the big bad!

Chapter 3

            "No, thank you, I don't _want _to talk about this over a 'cuppa'.  I want an explanation, now."  Proto-Giles glared at Spike, who was beginning to realize that it might not be as easy as he thought to talk his way out of this one. 

            "Fine…I am a vampire.  But I'm from the future.  I have a chip in my head that keeps me from hurting humans.  I know your great-grandson – he's the Watcher to the Slayer, who I am in love."

            Proto-Giles blinked once at him.  And coiled for another attack.

            "OK! Ok.  I…am a vampire…with a soul…" It didn't sound believable even to Spike's ears.  But to Proto-Giles, it sounded a lot better than a time-traveling demon.  

            "And how did you get your soul?"  
            "Um…" _Well, if I'm going to pretend to be like Angel, I may as well go all the way. _"I was cursed by a gypsy tribe for feeding on one of their people.  And now I go around trying to right the wrongs of the world, hoping for redemption."

            "And your comment about my great-grandson?"

            Spike sheepishly shrugged.  "I figured that would get you to listen to me," he said with a smirk.

            Proto-Giles still didn't know what to do.  He turned to look at his companions.

            "Excuse us for a second."  They went a little bit away and whispered to each other, frequently glancing back at Spike and the streetwalker, who was now standing next to him.  Spike looked over at her and decided she had enough excitement for one night.

            "Hey, luv.  Why don't you go on home?  And be a little more careful in who you try to pick up, alright?"  The girl nodded, wide-eyed.  As she ran off, Spike called out to her.  She stopped, turned around and caught the money Spike threw at her.  

            "And, luv.  You didn't see or hear anything tonight."  She winked at him and ran off into the night.

            Meanwhile, the three young people had finished their debate and walked back toward Spike.

            "We don't believe you yet, but we're going to give you the benefit of the doubt.  So, you'll have to prove you're telling the truth by working with us."

            _Yes!  Sooner or later, he'll convince them.  And then they can help him get home!_

"Sure thing, mate."

            "My name is Edward Giles. These are my classmates, George Winthrop and his sister, Victoria. We are all Watchers in training.  

            "Really?  I didn't think the old blokes let the kiddies out on their own."

            "Who said they let us?"

            Spike smiled. _So that's where Giles gets it from._

                                    *                      *                      *

            "So you're telling me vampires are real, I am – or become – one, and live for hundreds of years, then start working with you guys, supposedly my mortal enemies?"

            The Scoobies looked at each other, realizing how odd their lives were yet again. 

            "Yes."

            William exhaled, looking up at the ceiling.

            "This has to be a nightmare."

            "Nope, sorry."

            "Well, suppose you're telling me the truth.  How do I get back to my own time? And how did I get to this time in the first place?"

            "That's what we're going to find out.  It's time for research."  Giles stood up to get books more appropriate for the subject.  The books on the demon he'd been researching were pushed aside, as thoughts of him were also pushed aside in his head. 

                                                *                      *                      *

            "Master, we have begun to assemble the army."  The green, disgusting looking minion bowed down before his leader.  Gr'ynk, a tall, thin blue demon with bright orange eyes glared down at the sniveling annoyance. 

            "Very good.  What about the…other plan?"  He looked meaningfully at Slark, conveying that he shouldn't mention what they had done. Gr'ynk learned from the mistakes of those who had come before him – the less others knew, the better. 

            "It is done."  

            An evil smile slowly broke out on Gr'ynk's face.  

            _Yes.  That…thing…is out of my way.  No one can stop me now!_


	5. Chapter 4

Confusion

By: Lynn

Summary: See Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13

A/N: As some of you may guess, I borrowed some stuff from Angel for my plot. I don't own it, just like I don't own anything else. 

Chapter 4

            Spike, Edward, George and Victoria were walking side by side down the quiet, dark streets of London.  It was very early in the morning, and they had spent most of the night talking about their lives. Well…the three humans were telling Spike about their lives; Spike was telling them about a weird conglomeration of his and Angel's lives.

            The more he talked to them, the more he liked them. They reminded him of the Scooby Gang. A small group of friends banded together to fight the likes of…him. As Watchers-in-Training, they were technically forbidden to do so – their professors felt that they had not yet acquired the necessary skills, blah, blah, blah. But none of them were the type to sit in their classes learning about the things that go bump in the night, and then conveniently forget about them once night falls. So, every opportunity they had to get away, they went out into the city, looking for battles to fight and innocents to save, while the rest of their classmates justified not doing the same with studying or drinking.

            After a few hours, they began to feel more comfortable around Spike. Of course, none of them were quite ready to completely drop their guard, but he had grudgingly been admitted to the gang. It had helped when he had broken the neck of a Zicknel demon that came up behind them, looking for some supper.

            Unfortunately, dawn was fast approaching. Saying goodbye and making plans to patrol with them the following night, Spike disappeared into the shadows and made his way back to the Carlisle mansion. A trellis covered with ivy on the east wall allowed him to climb into an upstairs window. Sneaking quietly past his parent's bedroom, he slowly opened the door to his room and slipped inside. Quickly changing into pajamas, he jumped into his bed just as he heard a soft knock on his door.

            "Come in!" The door opened and Nora bustled inside with a breakfast tray.

            "Good morning, sir. I figured you were still ill and brought you up some food."

            "Thank you, Nora. Could you just set it down on the desk over there."

            "Of course. Your father and mother are going to the country today and want to know if you plan on accompanying them."

            "Uh…no. I fear I would not be too good of company today." _Unless they want to roast marshmallows over a nice campfire…_

            "Oh, that is too bad. Your mother will be disappointed."

            "Please apologize for me."

            "Of course." Nora left, and Spike drifted into sleep.

            To be awakened a few hours later by a shadow sneaking into his room. Putting on his game face, Spike tensed for an attack.

            "Spike?" A harsh whisper carried across the room.

            "Who's there?"

            "It's Victoria."

            "What?! What are you doing here?" 

            "I believe you…"

                                                            *                      *                      *

            Hours of research and nothing to show for it. Buffy slammed her book shut with a loud sigh. 

            "I'm going for a patrol. Anyone want to come with?"

            Xander woke up with a snort.

            "Huh…?"  
            "Yes, I believe we all need a break.  Why don't some of you patrol and the rest of you…just go home?"

            Dawn, who had shown up at the Magic Box a few hours earlier and had been filled in on the situation, raised her hand. 

            "Um…what about Sp-William?"

            "Please, do not concern yourself with me. I'm sure I-"

            "Uh…no.  Dawn's right. It's too dangerous for you out there. And I'm not just talking about the vampires. You need someone who knows this century. Dawn, Xander…why don't you take him to our house. Willow, Tara and I will go patrolling."

            "Ok." 

            Grabbing William's arm, Dawn started leading him to the door, while Xander followed, after giving Anya a quick kiss. 

            "C'mon, William. We can watch Passions"

            "Passions?"

            "Oh…yeah. Um, it's a T.V. show."

            "T.V.?"

            Xander turned back toward Buffy with an annoyed expression on his face. "You owe me for tonight, Buff." Buffy just smirked at him.

                                                            *                      *                      *

Gr'ynk walked through the night, breathing in the fresh air. He had to get away from his lair for awhile – minions were useful, but boy, were they annoying! He noticed he was close to the Magic Box, the store that the Slayer's Watcher owned, and decided to see how his plan was working. Peeking in through a window, he watched as Spike's human self left with two of the Slayer's gang, while she and the others prepared to leave as well. Waiting for a few minutes after they left, he broke the lock on the window and climbed carefully into the large storeroom. 

Stalking over to the table in the corner of the room, he looked at the books they had obviously been researching in all day long. Gleefully, he realized that all of them dealt with time travel and the like. Over in the corner, on the bottom of a forgotten pile of books was the one that mentioned him. Grabbing it, he left the way he came in and hurried back to his lair, interested in seeing what exactly these writers had to say about him, and to see if it matched the other things written about him over the years.

Sitting down, he flipped through the pages until he saw his name.

Gr'ynk, the most powerful of all Lyek demons, will lead an army of evil across the land. Only one in all the world could stop him…he who defies his nature. The Vampire that sides with the forces of good, the childe of the ensouled one. He alone can kill Gr'ynk and stop the end of days. 

            Gr'ynk smiled after reading the passage. Yet another confirmation. Every book, every prophecy, every thing he found all said the same thing. The Slayer's pet vampire was the only one that could stop him from ending the world and bringing about 100 years of darkness. Unfortunately for humanity, Spike was hundreds of years in the past. And the Slayer and her friends were too busy trying to figure out what happened to him to pay any attention to him.

            Even if they did figure out that it was he that had cast the spell switching the vampire with his human self, there was nothing they could do about it. Gr'ynk spent years searching for the spell, preparing for it. It was sheer brilliance. The spell could only be broken if the one who cast it was killed. And seeing as how Spike was the only one that could kill him…it would never be broken.

            Gr'ynk's lips curved into a devious smile.

            _Let the carnage begin._


	6. Chapter 5

Confusion

By: Lynn

Summary: See Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The usual.

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile!

Chapter 5

            Spike sat up straight in the bed.

            "You what?"

            Looking away from his bare chest and blushing with all the propriety of a gentlewoman, she repeated herself. 

            "I believe you. I believe you come from the future."

            "Why?"

            Victoria shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

            "And you snuck into my bedroom to tell me this why?"

            "I want to make a deal."

            Spike raised one eyebrow. _Interesting_… 

            "And what would that be, pet?" He leaned back against the headboard and ran a hand through his hair. The demon in him thrilled at her obvious discomfiture at his nakedness.

            _Ah, the good old days of "proper ladies". I could have some real fun with this one. Too bad all I can think about is getting home to Buffy…_

"Well, Edward and my brother only allow me to accompany them because they do not want me to go out on my own. But I do not know how to fight. And I want to so desperately. What if something happens to the two of them when we are out one night – I need to know how to defend myself. And, more importantly, I'm tired of being the girl they have to protect. I want to take care of myself!" 

            Getting worked up, Victoria stood and walked around William's bed, clenching her fists in exasperation.

            "They make me so frustrated! 'Victoria, do not concern yourself with such things. That is for us to worry about.' They cannot accept the fact that I'm not a little weakling who always needs them by my side. I mean, the Slayer is a female! They do not act appalled when she fights, do not try to insist she stands aside while they destroy the vampire."

            Taking notice of the fact that she was acting very un-ladylike, Victoria quickly composed herself.

            "In exchange, I will research at Headquarters for a way to send you home."

            Spike needed no time to think about it. 

            "Deal."

                                                *                      *                      *

            "And these are videos. Videos are different from TV. You need a VCR to play them in. And they're usually movies, which are like TV programs, but longer and self-contained." Dawn was kneeling on the ground before the TV, giving William a crash course in entertainment systems. He was sitting on the couch, sometimes listening to her and other times staring in awe at the amazing things around him. It took nearly twenty minutes to explain electricity to him. And, oh boy, running water…Dawn never wanted to entertain a time traveler again.

            Dawn put down a well-used copy of _Shanghai Noon _and looked up to find William staring at her, a half-smile on his face. Tilting her head at an angle, Dawn met his eyes and blushed. William shook his head, clearing it of his thoughts.

            "I beg your pardon, Miss Dawn. It's just that…I've never met such an energetic girl as you."

            "Thanks." Dawn looked down, embarrassed. There was a time when words like that would send her heart beating into a tailspin of emotions. But that was because she wanted _Spike _to think of her as special. William – she didn't even know him. And yet she _did_! She just didn't know what to make of this whole situation. Here she was sitting with someone who, for all purposes, was the person who had become one of her closest friends. And yet, he wasn't Spike. Spike would know more about entertainment than she did. Spike wouldn't call her Miss Dawn. Spike would know that all she really wanted right now was for him to pull her into a big hug, wrapping his leather coat around her like a shield from the outside world.

            Spike would know _her_.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            Buffy opened the back door, tired from a long night of patrolling. Shrugging out of her coat, anger coursed through her when she heard sounds from the TV coming out of the living room. 

            "Dawn, it's 2:30 in the morn – William! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

            William, minus his jacket and with his tie loose around his neck, stood abruptly.

            "Uh- Miss Summers. I'm sorry. I – it's just. Television. This is amazing…"

            _Same old Spike…_

"Ah…That's alright. I thought you were Dawn."

            "Um…no. Miss Dawn retired a few hours ago."

            "Good." Buffy walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to where he was standing. After she sat, William sat down as well, a respectable distance away, of course. They both avoided looking at the other for a few minutes until William cleared his throat.

            "Miss Summers, I greatly appreciate being allowed to stay at your home."

            "Oh…no problem."

            With that conversation topic exhausted, they glanced around the room a few more times, until William suddenly turned toward her, scooting a little closer in the process.

            "So… Ah…will you tell me a little bit more about…me?"

            "About Spike, you mean?"

            "Yes."

            "Like, what?"

            "What…sort of man – uh, I guess I mean vampire – is he?"

            Buffy looked away for a second. What could she say that would possibly cover everything that Spike was? That could encompass his annoying, pain-in-the-assness, yet devoted, loyal, quirky self? What could she say that would describe how he was there for Dawn and, if she really was honest with herself, for her whenever they needed him? What could she say that would explain how hard it was for him to adjust after the chip and that she somehow knew that no other vampire would have been able to do half as well? That of all the vampires she's known he's the only one that's ever loved someone so completely – Drusilla, of course. His love for her wasn't real. Obviously.  Right?

            "Buffy?"

            "He's…He's the…best vampire I've ever known." _Angel included…_As that thought crossed her mind, a surge of guilt and confusion coursed through her.  _But it's true…_

*                      *                      *

            Spike finished buttoning his shirt and left his bedroom. Walking down the stairs and around the corner, he went into the parlor as a rush of emotion filled his heart.  _Mom…_Lady Lydia Spencer Carlisle was sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room, working on her needlepoint.  _She was never without it.  _He had missed her so much, and he hadn't even realized it until now. When he was alive, he couldn't forgive her for being Lady Carlisle, Society Woman, who had to have the perfect son and fainted at the slightest provocation because that's what ladies did.  But now, after all this time, all he remembered was her concern for his happiness, spending quiet evenings at home just the two of them talking about poetry and books.  How she had taught him about how a woman she be treated, how a man should be honorable, how a person should act.  How to love and be loved.  _Father was always gone. He wasn't a bad father, just a busy man. He and I never had the same connection Mum and I did. _

Lady Carlisle must have felt his presence, as she looked up to find him standing in the doorway.  Reaching her hands out to him with a smile, she beckoned him into an embrace. 

            "We missed you this afternoon. The country was lovely."

            "I'm sorry…"  Spike cleared his throat, mentally kicking himself into speaking with the proper accent.  "Sorry, Mother. I was unwell."

            "And how do you feel now?"

            "Better.  I feel like myself again."

            "Really." Lady Carlisle met his eyes.  "And who would that be?"

            Spike's eyes shifted away from hers. Fear dropped into the pit of his stomach.

            "What – What are you saying, Mother?"

            Lady Carlisle leaned forward, her eyes grabbing his again, boring into them, then flicking up to look at the tufts of blond hair sticking out from underneath his hat, and back into his eyes.

            "Who are you? And where is my son?"


	7. Chapter 6

Confusion

By: Lynn

Summary: See Chapter 1

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The usual.

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile!  Also, this chapter is considerably more racy than the previous ones, as well as more than my other stories.  Therefore, I upped the rating a little bit, and I would also really appreciate reviews on the story itself, as well as specifically on this chapter.

Chapter 6

"What?" Spike asked, his voice embarrassingly going a few octaves higher as he stood up, unconsciously backing away from his mother.

Lady Carlisle stood as well, putting her needlepoint down on the table next to her chair. 

"Who are you, and what have you done with my son? I don't understand. You look like him, sound like him…_feel _like him, but there's also something indescribably different, too." 

Spike looked down at his mother, seeing the confusion and hurt and fear in her eyes.  He knew right then and there that he would never and could never lie to her about this.  Yes, he had lied to her before when he was alive, but he couldn't about this.  She saw something he never expected her to see.  And she was so afraid that something was wrong with her son.  He couldn't lie to her, even if he was the only one who would ever know that he did.

"Mother. I am William.  But you are right – there is something different. Please, sit down."

She did so warily, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time.

And he told his story.

Throughout the entire story, she never said a word. Her eyes grew wide a few times, but she calmly listened.

At the end, she had one thing to say:  "Prove it."

Spike vamped out.  And, to his utter shock, she did not faint. She merely reached out her hand and touched his ridges.  

"My boy…"  Standing up, she drew him into a hug.  "I'm so sorry for you.  I'm sorry you had such pain in your life, but I'm so proud of you for trying to make it better.  I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you changed.  I love you so much."

Drawing away from her, yet still holding her in his arms, Spike looked at Lady Carlisle, confused. 

"Why are you taking this so well, Mother?  Why didn't you faint?  Why aren't you asking more questions?"

"Well, I have a little secret for you as well, my son."  She winked at him and sat back down in her chair.  "A long time ago, my mother had a sister.  Adrienne died long before I was born, but my mother told me many things about her.  Including that she was a Slayer."

                                    *                      *                      *

Buffy jerked awake, groaning as she felt her muscles protest about the uncomfortable position she was sleeping in on the couch.  Looking over, she saw that William, even in his sleep a perfect gentleman, was taking up as small a section of the couch as possible, saving the rest for Buffy.  She smiled as she remembered the night before.  After telling William about Spike, she asked him about William.  Although she had heard the story of his life from Spike, it was refreshing to hear it from William.  Spike had been disgusted with his human self and the weakness he saw.  But William showed Buffy the man that Spike truly was – a passionate, caring man, who only wanted to find someone to shower love upon.  He had talked at length about his mother, who sounded to Buffy a lot like her own.  He talked about his studies, his poems – which, after he had recited some to her, she did have to admit were bad.  

Most of all he had talked about his hopes and dreams.  Listening to them, Buffy felt very sad for William, knowing he would never achieve them.  However, they also made Buffy sad for herself – she felt that she could very easily love this man, yet he wouldn't love her until he was Spike, a vampire she couldn't bring herself to love.  How ironic was that?

William stirred, bringing Buffy out of her troubling thoughts.  Opening his eyes, he looked over at her and smiled.  

"Good morning, Buffy."  Over the course of their hours-long conversation, she finally got him to stop calling her Miss Summers.  William stretched, then ran his hands through his tousled hair.  Standing up and walking toward the window, Buffy was about to shout a warning when she remembered the sun wouldn't hurt William.  He flung open the drapes, filling the room with bright, cheerful light.

_God, Spike would be so beautiful in the sun…_Buffy sat up straight, guilt and confusion at the thought, desperately trying to think of a justification.  _Well, I've just spent the night thinking about how I could love William, who…_is_ Spike…and just because I find William and Spike attractive, doesn't mean that I could love Spike.  It's merely an appreciation of his physical features.  Yeah…That's right._

Turning around, William looked at the girl he had come to know quite well.  Smiling at how beautiful she was with her rumpled clothes and hair, he began to feel a familiar stirring in his groin.  Turning quickly around again, his eyes grew wide as he tried to think of other things.  It was improper for him to think about Buffy like that – or any woman for that matter.  It's just she dressed so differently than the women of his time, as well as having so much more confidence than them.  She had been the first woman, besides his mother, that he had opened up to so completely.  Of course, that would make him feel close to her.

_But that's no reason to have impure thoughts, William!!_

William closed his eyes and began to think of the calculus he was learning at school.  It worked.  He took a deep breath, composing himself before turning around again.  To see Buffy standing and stretching, her shirt inching up to expose her flat stomach.  William groaned inwardly…it was a battle he could not win.

                                                *                      *                      *

Spike and his mother talked for hours, as she got to know the vampire her son had become, and he learned of the strength he never knew she possessed.  Finally, he told her about meeting Edward, George and Victoria, as well of his recent conversation with Victoria.  Agreeing it was a good idea, she called for the servants to clear the furniture and breakable items out of the dining room, effectively making a gym.

"It's a good thing your father will be gone for awhile.  I don't know how we'd explain this to him."

Spike smiled down at his mother, reached out and pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you for everything."

Lady Carlisle pulled back.

"William, you are my son.  You don't even need to _ask _for my help.  It's yours for the taking."

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he bounded up the stairs to his room, to change into more appropriate fighting clothes.  Only minutes later, Nora knocked at the door to announce a lady visitor for William.  Thanking her, he raced down the stairs to show Victoria to the dining room.

As she took off her coat, William started shaking his head. 

"No, no, no.  That outfit will never do.  I'll never understand how women could even move in those layers of skirts.  First, you learn to fight…then, you learn to fight with…_those…_on."  Spike brought her up to William's room, chose clothes for her, then waited in the hall for her to change.

Back downstairs, he told her that he wanted to start her with hand-to-hand combat.  The dirtiest street fighting would help her against a vampire more than knowledge of sword fighting and the like would.  Grabbing her limbs, he started positioning her body as if she were clay, showing her how she should move.  After a few minutes, he noticed her embarrassment and discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

Victoria looked down, blushing. "Forgive me, Spike.  I've…ah…never…been, um, touched by a man like that before."

Spike gaped at her.  "I just touched your waist."

Victoria's head went further down, which Spike hadn't thought possible.  "I know."  Her voice was so quiet Spike doubted he would have been able to hear it without his enhanced vampire senses.

"I forgot how restricted this society was. Please, forgive _me, _Victoria.  I can teach you something different, if you'd prefer."

"NO!"  Victoria looked up, wide-eyed.  Then blushed again.  "I mean, I can tell that this is important for me to learn.  Besides… I kind of liked it…" She looked Spike in the eye, as both of them smiled at each other.

"Well, then.  Let's continue, shall we, luv?"

                                                *                      *                      *

Buffy tilted her head back, relishing the feel of the warm water falling on her from the showerhead.  Hearing the door open, she jumped, startled.  Wiping the fogged-up glass, she looked out into the bathroom, heart quickening as she saw William removing his clothes.  She stared at him as he opened the shower door, stepping into it with her.  Looking him up and down, she gulped.  Pulling her into his arms, he started kissing her neck, face and lips, as his fingers traced circles on her spine.  Buffy sighed with contentment.  

"I love you, Buffy."

"I love you, too, Spike." Buffy's eyes grew wide.  What did that mean, and why had it slipped out of her mouth?  Pulling back to determine William's reaction, she found herself looking at the smiling face of Spike.

"What the…?"  
            Buffy flew up into a sitting position from where she had fallen asleep earlier that afternoon.  Heart racing, she slowly laid back down on the bed.  Trying to calm down, she also was desperately trying to ignore how _right_ the dream had felt.


	8. Chapter 7

Confusion

By: Lynn

Summary: See Chapter 1

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The usual.

A/Ns:

spikesoul666 – Thanks for the reviews.  I promise to try and update more often!

Raine77 – Thanks for pointing out the continuity issue.  I forgot it was his grandmother.  As it's a little too late to change it now, let's just say that as it's an AU story, that this is the way it happens in my little universe.  Same goes for any other mistakes, as I'm sure I'll make them.  Sorry if that confuses anyone, but, if I'm able to do so while staying true to my story, I'll fix any mistakes that people point out!

Anyway, to all my reviewers: Thank you very much! I appreciate it.  Keep the reviews coming!! J

On with the story…

Chapter 7

            "No, no, you have to block!"  Spike stopped the sparring session, letting Victoria catch her breath.  They had been at it for hours and, while Victoria was a natural, she still had a lot to learn. 

            "I'm sorry.  Can we take a break, please?"

            "Sure, pet."  Spike flopped down to the floor and laid down, arms and legs spread wide, as he stared up at the high ceiling.  Victoria looked down at him for a second, before demurely sitting down next to him.  Spike rolled over onto his side, supporting his head with one arm.

            "So, luv.  Tell me more about yourself."

            "Ah… well, I'm in my second year of training at the Watcher's Headquarters.  George and Edward are in their third.  I haven't decided for sure, but I think I'm going to focus on either prophesies or demon languages."

            "Why not the field?

            Victoria looked at him as if he were crazy. "If they won't even teach me to fight, why would they let me be a field Watcher?"

            "Oh, right.  Sorry, I keep forgetting Toto."

            "What?"

            "Never mind.  Go on."

            "George and I are the last of our family.  My parents were both Watchers, but my Father angered a Master vampire by slaying his paramour.  The vampire killed them.  He probably would have killed us as well, but we were away at school at the time." Victoria's voice broke, and her eyes misted over as she remembered that horrible time of her life.  Spike reached out and squeezed her hand.

            "I guess that's about it for the major stuff."

            "Now on to the gossip…"  Spike winked at her and broke out his trademark leer.  Victoria blushed deeply.

            "I have no gossip."

            "Of course, you do, pet.  Everyone has gossip.  Starting off, any beaus at the school of yours?"

            Victoria blushed, looking away. "No."

            "Liar."

            She looked down at her lap, hands wringing together.  

            "No, really.  I…I mean, there _is _someone I…but it will never happen."

            "Edward?"

            Victoria looked up, gasping.    
            "Yes.  How did you know?"

            "Well, luv, you only hang out with him and your brother.  And I saw how you were looking at him the other night.  So, why won't it work?"

            Victoria looked back down, sighing.  "Because he loves Lydia."

            "Lydia?"

            "The Slayer."

            "Does she love him?"

            Victoria looked up, eyes flashing. "NO!  I don't understand.  He spends all of his time courting her, and she gives him nothing in exchange.  To her, it's all about duty.  Plus, she told me that she could never accept his troth, as she was the Slayer and had specific responsibilities."

            "Ah, pet.  It appears we have something in common – a Slayer ruining our love lives.  My Slayer's ruined me for other women.  All I know is her."

            Victoria smiled, pleased at the change in topic.  "Tell me about this…Buffy, you said?"  
            Spike leaned back, resting his head in his arms and closing his eyes as a smile danced across his face.  And he began to speak of Buffy, telling Victoria all the things he wanted to say to Buffy.  Telling her how much and why he loved the Slayer.  He told her all of it, not knowing that his mother was at the door, listening as well, her heart going out for her son.  She knew how well he could love, and how much it must pain him that that love wasn't enough.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            William and Buffy were walking along the beach, as Dawn ran nearby, jumping in the waves.  William was carrying a picnic basket, and Buffy was carrying her shoes.  Earlier that morning, Dawn had decided that, as they didn't know how long William and Spike were going to be switched, they should spend as much time as possible having fun, showing William the world.  Buffy, however, had been strangely silent all day, trying to figure out what her heart and dreams were telling her, as her brain shut them down at every turn.

            Her brain was losing though, as she kept thinking how handsome William looked, how pleasant and funny, how passionate.

            _You idiot!  Don't you realize that everything you love about William is what makes him Spike!  Why can't you just admit it to yourself!_

_            Because if I do, then I just know something will go wrong.  Spike will never return, and I'll just be left with the person who looks and sounds like him, but doesn't have the experiences and the memories that made Spike love me!  _

_            Ugh…avoiding again…_

Buffy resolutely shook her head.  The little devil and angel Buffys weren't going to show up in her brain today.  Today was about fun, and that's what would happen, if she had anything to say about it!

            Dawn ran over to them, finally deciding it was time to eat.  William flung the blanket out and set the picnic basket down on top of it.  The two girls sat down, as he kneeled to take the food out for them.  The simple lunch was quickly eaten, and the three sprawled out on the blanket, enjoying the day.  Dawn smiled, watching William and Buffy interact out of the corner of her eye.

            _Who is she kidding? She's THROWING herself at him.  She's probably thinking something like "It's okay.  He's not REALLY Spike.  I can be attracted to him.  I can flirt with him.  And when he and Spike switch back, Spike will never know how I giggled at all his jokes, and touched his biceps constantly, and "carelessly" tossed my hair over my shoulder every now and then.  Because he's not really Spike."  God, how obvious can she be?_

_            But it is kinda cute…If only she realized that it's not William she's in love with…_

A/N Sorry this is so short.  I have a lot to do, but I felt bad that the last chapter took so long.  Look for another chapter soon.

                        


	9. Chapter 8

Confusion

By: Lynn

Summary: See Chapter 1

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The usual.

Chapter 8

            Spike and Victoria finished training for the day, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and left to go find George and Edward for another night of patrolling.  Finding them near the alley where Spike first met the Watchers-in-Training, they quickly decided which section of the town they'd slay in that night.  Edward led the way, and they soon found themselves in a very disreputable part of London.  Walking past the streetwalkers, thieves and other riffraff that stared at the four young walkers, Victoria clung unconsciously to Spike's arm.  While she may be learning how to fight vampires and other demons of the night, certain parts of humanity would always scare her.  

            And, of course, part of her reason for clinging to his arm was a desperate hope to make Edward jealous, but he had yet to even glance over at them.  She sighed to herself.  _I may as well just give up.  He'll never love me…_

Spike, sensing how disheartened his friend was, reached his other hand up to squeeze hers, smiling gently down upon her.  Bending down, he whispered in her ear.

            "Don't give up hope, luv.  I'll help you win him, yet."  Standing up straight, he gave her his patented wink.  Spike surreptitiously glanced over at Edward.  _Poor girl… But I know how he feels.  Loving a Slayer isn't something you choose to do.  It chooses you.  Well, with any luck, this Lydia will die soon, and my Vicki will have her chance.  Hmmm…I wonder if I should help out – bring my tally up to three…Nah, Buffy wouldn't like that._

A scream pierced the night, as well as Spike's inner thoughts, and the four ran toward the source of the sound.  Two vampires had already subdued their victim, a man in his early thirties.  The vampires stood on either side of the man, drinking deeply from his neck.

            "Aw, fellas.  Wouldn't Mommy be so proud?  You guys are _sharing_!"  

The two vampires looked up, startled.  Glaring at Spike, they let go of their victim as one.  The man dropped to the ground, lifeless.  Snarling, they leapt at Spike, as he whipped out a stake to meet them.  The first vampire was dust before he knew what hit him, but the second managed to avoid Spike's stake long enough to try and make a run for it out the other end of the alley.  Moving too fast for Edward and George, they could only launch themselves after the demon, and fell to the ground when they came up short.  However, Victoria, who had been standing behind them, had enough time to prepare for the vampire running toward her.  Using the skills newly learned, she pulled out a stake at the same time as she whirled in a perfectly executed kick.  The vampire fell backwards, and Victoria lunged, plunging the stake into his chest. 

            Spike immediately started clapping, while her brother and Edward, still sitting on the ground, stared at her in disbelief.

            "Victoria!" Her brother finally managed to say.

            "That…that was amazing," Edward said, as he stood and walked closer to her.  "How did you learn to fight like that?"

            Victoria looked down, blushing.  Edward had never looked at her with such an awe-filled expression before her, and it was doing exciting things to her heart.

            "Um…S-"  Looking up, she saw Spike wildly pantomiming behind the others' backs.  He mouthed to her, _Don't tell them…_  "I guess I just picked it up from watching you two."

            "Well, keep it up, and I'll be out of a job!" A feminine voice interrupted the scene.  Spike watched as Edward's eyes lit up, and he turned to look at a young, blond girl standing to their right.  As Edward seemed to completely forget about Victoria, Spike watched as his friend's entire body sagged in disappointment.  _Well, this must be the Slayer.  Poor Vicki.  _Walking over to her, he gently squeezed her shoulder, while she looked up and smiled sadly at him.

            "Lydia, what are you doing in this part of the city."  Edward rushed to her side.

            "Well, I _was _going to patrol, but it looks like you guys have it covered."

            "Oh, we could never do your job as well as you do."  Lydia laughed, then turned her attention to the others in the group.  "Hello, George…Victoria.  And you are…" The Slayer's eyes got wide, as she pulled out a stake "a vampire!  Quick, get behind me!"

            The men started laughing, while Victoria smugly put her arm back through the crook of Spike's elbow.  Spike smiled down at her, more than willing to help her get her small sliver of revenge on the girl who possessed the man she wanted.  

            "Oh, Lydia.  This is Spike.  He's a _good _vampire!"

            The Slayer lowered her stake, confused.  "What?"

            The four, taking turns, told the story of how they met Spike.  Spike himself told her about his "history": being cursed with a soul and on his path to redemption.  Grudgingly, she accepted their explanations, but Spike could tell she wasn't quite ready to trust him yet.  _Not unlike another Slayer I know…_

            Once explanations and introductions had been made, the five continued patrolling their section of the town.  The entire time, Victoria flat out ignored Edward, talking animatedly with Spike and finding excuses to touch him.  Spike admired her for the effort, but didn't have the heart to tell her that Edward wasn't really noticing as he only had eyes for the Slayer walking next to him.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            Buffy was sprawled out on the couch.  Dawn had gone to bed a little while ago, and William was in the kitchen, trying to understand the microwave.  While Buffy had the TV on, she didn't see or hear any of it.  She was so confused.  She felt herself falling for William, but couldn't deny that it _was _really Spike she wanted.  _I could never admit it before, even though he told me a bunch of times how he felt.  Now, I know and I may never be able to do anything about it.  William and Spike may have switched places forever, and I'll never see him again!  I won't be able to patrol with him, or banter with him.  He won't be around to irritate me, or to comfort me.  To hang out with Dawn, or to mock Xander.  How could I not realize before that Spike is everything I could want in a man?_

William walked into the living room, flushed with excitement at being able to offer Buffy a cup of hot chocolate.  Buffy almost started crying when she saw the little marshmallows in it.  Looking at William, her heart ached.  She wanted Spike back so badly right now.  Not even realizing what she was doing, she set her cup of hot chocolate down on the coffee table and launched herself at William.  Pulling his mouth to hers in a desperate kiss, she felt him pull away at first, surprised.  Then, he too gave in to the kiss.  Mouths and hands were everywhere, hot breath coming faster and faster.  As his hand went under her shirt, she had to force herself not to moan Spike's name.  Although her brain was beginning to shut down, she still had to pointedly ignore the voices in her head.  

            _Oh my God!  What am I doing?  I'm about to have sex with William.  But I _want _Spike!  Does it matter, since someday he will be Spike?  This is so wrong!!_

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as pleasure overwhelmed her.  Trying not to feel guilty, she closed her eyes tight, imagining it was bleached blond hair she was grasping in her fingers, imagining that the body held close to hers was cold.  If she tried hard enough, she could smell Jack Daniels and cigarettes. But she dared not open her eyes;  deep down, she knew she wouldn't see Spike smirking back at her.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            Buffy was asleep in his arms, but William just laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.  _So that's sex…_  It wasn't what he had imagined, but he certainly did enjoy it.  However, as much as she tried to hide it, he knew she had pretended it wasn't him.  _Spike…Or I guess I should say me…  I must change a lot between now and when I'm him.  I could never win a girl like Buffy.  Lucky guy._

            William lay there, as thoughts raced around his head, vying for attention.  _Can I be jealous of myself?  Will I ever meet a girl like Buffy in my time?  Will I ever go back to my time?  Do I want to?  I wonder what Spike's doing back then?  Does Mother know?  Does he miss Buffy?  If I go back to my own time, will I even remember Buffy?…So that's what sex is like…_

After what seemed like hours, he gently woke Buffy.  There was no need for them to both sleep on the uncomfortable couch, and he was sure no one wanted Dawn to see them like this.  After quietly putting on their clothes, Buffy said good night and gave him a quick kiss.  

            "Good night, Buffy.  Uh…and thank you for…"  William waved his hands around.  Stupid Victorian manners:  he could do the act but couldn't say its name.  Buffy just smiled.

            "It was fun."

            Buffy raced up the steps, and William lay back down, lost in his thoughts once more.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            Victoria's shoes clicked loudly in the otherwise unearthly quiet library.  All around her Watchers and Watchers-in-Training were lost in their books, not even noticing as she walked past them.  Walking quickly past the rows of old, musty books, she barely glanced at their titles.  She knew which section of the library she was aiming for.  The books on time travel were all in the far right corner, and were, for the most part unused.  Most Watchers, like Edward, couldn't make themselves believe in time travel.  Victoria never understood that;  they all believed everything else that was written down in the giant volumes in the library.  _What is so different about believing in time travel?_

Reaching her destination, she scanned the shelves, quickly finding the books she planned to start with.  Bringing them over to the sole, empty table in the time travel section, she pulled out the notes she had already made on the subject.  Opening the first book, she prepared to lose herself in it for hours.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            Almost 4 hours later, Victoria heard the sound of someone coming toward her.  Looking up, she groaned inwardly.

            "Hello, Robert."

            "Victoria, how are you?"

            "I'm fine, Robert, how are you?"

            Victoria spaced out, unconsciously still saying uh-huh and oh at the appropriate times.  Robert Wyndham-Price, although a very nice man, was too aware of his position as the heir to one of the most venerable Watcher names.  _Not to mention, completely boring…_  George teased her constantly about Robert;  it was clear to everyone that he was quite taken with her.  But, even on the days she was most depressed about Edward, Victoria could never see herself accepting his suit.  _I don't think I could handle being a _Wyndham-Price.  Unfortunately, Victoria couldn't bring herself to make that fact obvious to Robert.  Despite his faults, he was a nice man, very attentive and quite a bit naïve.

            His latest question brought her out of her thoughts.

            "So, Victoria, what are you studying here?"

            "Uh…time travel."  Victoria always found it best to tell the truth.  Lies always caught up with you, and, hopefully, Robert would just assume this was one of her "whims".

            "Time travel!"  His face lit up.  "I've always been fascinated with the subject.  I've endeavored countless times to explain the possibility.  If a person comes back in time, and manages to change things so much that the chain of events that led to his birth is broken, he would not have a future to which to return.  But, if he did not exist in the future, he would not have been able to come back in time in the first place!  What do you think of the paradox?"

            "Well, I suppose one could argue of fate. But I don't believe in fate.  I do think, though, that it is possible things have a way of correcting themselves.  I mean, we Watchers study prophesies every day.  In one way or another, prophesies are meant to happen, and they'll find a way to do so."

            "That is an interesting perspective.  I will give it more thought, and perhaps, one day, we can discuss it some more."  Robert stood up.  "But now I must leave you, Victoria.  Good day!"  

            "Good day, Robert."

            Turning back to her book, Victoria stared at it, but didn't read the pages, as something was tickling the back of her brain.  She knew from experience that if she tried to chase it, she would never catch the thought, so she sat there and let it come to her.   Gasping, she stood up, nearly knocking her chair over.

            "Prophesies!"  Rushing back over to the shelves, she searched for another book, found it and raced back over to her chair.  


	10. Chapter 9

Confusion

By: Lynn

Summary: See Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13  
  


A/N: Oh, wow. I have no excuse for the long, LONG delay. I am so sorry. And I promise I will be better about updating from now on. Anyway, enjoy!

Gr'ynk, the most powerful of all Lyek demons, will lead an army of evil across the land. Only one in all the world could stop him…he who defies his nature. The Vampire that sides with the forces of good, the childe of the ensouled one. He alone can kill Gr'ynk and stop the end of days. 

            Victoria smiled as she read the passage again and again, proving to herself that she had actually, finally found what she was looking for. But that didn't mean her work was over. Just because she found a mention of Spike didn't answer why or how he was sent back in time. It was time to go back to the time travel books. She had to find what caused Spike to come back in time – and, of course, how to fix it.

_                                                            *                      *                      *_

Buffy danced around the kitchen, singing while she cooked eggs. Still in a good mood from the previous night, she expertly ignored the fact that it had been _SPIKE._ Well…not really, but in her mind it had been. She didn't want to think about what that meant; she just wanted to enjoy the memories.  

            _And what memories they were…wow, if William was that good, how good is Spike after 100 years of practice…NO, Buffy!  Bad, BAD Buffy!_

"Buffy."

            The Slayer jumped, hand going to her chest in an effort to calm down. Blushing deeply, she turned to look at William.  He looked more embarrassed than she was. He didn't even meet her eyes.

            "Um.  H-how are you this morning?"  William's voice was a good octave higher than normal.  Buffy smiled.

            "Good.  And you?"  

            William just laughed.  

            "I bet." The two stepped closer, almost as if a magnet was pulling them together. Buffy's eyes were glued to his lips, and she could hear his breath catch in his throat. In a second, they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. 

            "Mmm…Spike." William immediately stopped moving in her arms. She froze, too, inwardly cringing at her mistake. Buffy looked up into his pain-filled eyes.

            "I'm…very sorry, William. I didn't mean that."

            "Yes, you did, Miss Summers." Buffy cringed at the sound of the proper name. "And I'm the one who is sorry."

            He released his grip on her arms, sighing and looking down at his feet. "Please let us try and forget last night."  He turned, heading toward the stairs.

            "William!"

            Turning back to her with a sad smile on his face, William's eyes were bright with pain and tears.  

            "I'm going upstairs to freshen up. We must aid Mr. Giles with research today. Hopefully, we will find a way to send me home, and bring Spike back."  William turned back around and stepped on the first step of the staircase.  He paused, his head still down, his back to Buffy, and his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him.

            "Spike is a lucky man, Miss Summers."

            With that, he bounded up the steps, leaving Buffy to slide to the floor with a burning ache in her heart. She hurt for William and what she did to him, but she also hurt for the man William would become. She missed him. She loved him. She could admit that now.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            "Harder, Victoria!  Do you think a vampire would stop for a puny hit like that!" Victoria, making a very unladylike grunt, lunged out at Spike, trying desperately to punch him. He nimbly danced out of the way, a smile on his face.

            "You really enjoy fighting, don't you?"  Breathless, she could only follow as the two danced around the makeshift gym in the Carlisle home. 

            "I'm a vampire, luv. We live for it."

            "Well, I'm _not _going to live if we don't take a break." Spike lowered his arms from their defensive posture, dropping to the floor. Victoria sat, as well, panting for air. Giving her a few minutes to relax, Spike finally asked what had been weighing on his mind for the last day.

            "Did you find anything at the library, pet?" 

            Victoria gasped, reaching out to grab Spike's hand and pulled him to a standing position as she stood up, as well. Dragging him over to her bag, she pulled out several pieces of paper, all filled with notes. 

            "It all comes down to this one prophecy: apparently, you are the only person in the world who can kill the demon Gr'ynk.  I do not know how yet, but I believe he is the one responsible for you being here instead of in your own time."

            "Well, even if you don't know how he did it, could you find a way to reverse it?" 

            "Not for sure without knowing the specifics of the spell he used to send you here. I have already begun looking into that."

            "Good, luv. Keep up the good work." Victoria blushed at the praise.

            Spike looked at her for a few seconds, until his trademark smirk flitted across his features. 

            "Well…" Spike dragged out the word, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Now that we have the plan worked out, I have another idea." Victoria looked at him, confusion marring her face. Spike just smirked in response.

            "Yes. I call it 'Operation Edward.'"

            "Oh! No, Spike, I-" Spike raised his hand to silence her.

            "Victoria, I may be a vampire, but I know a little something about love and wooing." Spike paused, frowning. "Well I know what NOT to do. So you can do the opposite and win Edward's heart."

            "And I'd be more than willing to help." Spike and Victoria turned toward Lady Carlisle. Once again, she had been watching them train. Spike slowly turned back to Victoria, an evil grin growing on his face. Victoria, looking back and forth between mother and son, shook her head wildly in protest, her eyes bulging in fear.

            "C'mon, pet." Spike grabbed her arm and dragged her to his mother's lounge, where the three began to discuss the plan.

                                                            *                      *                      *

            The Magic Box was quiet. The last customer had left hours ago. The only sounds were the rustling of pages turning and Giles' occasional mutterings. Even Xander managed to refrain from making too many "helpful" comments.

            The Scooby Gang and William sat around the circular table, tightly packed together. It was torture for William, as he sat next to Buffy and could feel every movement she made.

            _What a remarkable girl – so much more alive than my Cecily._  He felt a twinge of guilt that that was the first time he thought of his ladylove, but then realized that he couldn't help it. One minute in Buffy's presence was enough for William to admit that he couldn't be in love with Cecily. The burning in his heart, the deep need to put her needs and wants first – only Buffy could inspire that in him. _But she loves Spike… _Tears sprung into his eyes again, like they had so many times today already. Pushing them back, like any good Victorian, Spike inwardly set his resolve. He would not let this get to him. He would help them find a way to bring Spike back – because that's what Buffy wanted. He pointedly ignored the thought, deep in his heart, that what he wanted was to never go home. He wanted to stay in this world with its strange machines and its television, with it people who dressed and said and acted like they wanted not like what society wanted. He wanted to stay with the people that cared so much about others that they spent hours researching something, instead of only caring about themselves. He wanted to stay in a world that had Buffy in it.

            "Ah-HA!" Giles' cry caused them all to jump in their chairs and Xander to wake up. Giles stood, hunched over the book and walking over to cross-reference it against another one still on the shelf. Nodding to himself, he walked back over to the table to look at the others, who were all impatiently waiting for him to explain his discovery.

            "I've found the spell that I believe was used to switch William and Spike to the other's time."  
            "Well, Giles, we kinda figured that one." Giles looked at Dawn, a look of exasperated frustration in his eyes.

            "Yes, well. It's called Drangar's Paradox. It basically takes two mentalities of the same person and switches them."

            "What makes it paradox-y"

            "To break the spell, the victim has to kill the caster."  
            William's face went white and his stomach dropped. "I-I have to kill someone?"

            "I'm not sure. I don't believe so. The victim the Rite refers to, I think, is the one that the caster wanted away from him. Now, given the different lives you and Spike lead, I think it's definitely more likely that the caster wanted Spike out of the picture now, then you out of the picture then."

            It was Buffy's turn to have her face turn white. "Does…does that mean Spike will never come back? I mean, how can he kill someone when he's over 100 years away?" William felt guilty for the soar of joy that went through his heart, especially when he saw the stricken look on his love's face.

            Giles' face fell a little bit. He sat down, taking his glasses off to clean them. "I believe so." He sighed and looked up at William. "I think it's time that we face the fact that you're here to stay." He then looked at Buffy, meeting her eyes. "That Spike _isn't_ coming back." 

            Buffy's face became an almost impossible shade of white. Excusing herself, she practically raced to the bathroom. Locking the door, she sank to the ground. Her heart hurt so much. _Why did he have to be gone now that she could admit her love for him? _The shock and pain filled her, and the tears came.


	11. Chapter 10

Confusion

By: Lynn

Summary: See Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short after such a long delay. Also, disregard everything we now know about Spike's mom and their history after the last episode. I don't want to deal with that.

            "William!" Lady Carlisle stuck her head out the door. "Dear, you can come back in now." 

            Spike pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against, uncrossing his arms at the same time. Spike had been waiting outside while his mother and Nora try on some of the lady's dresses from her youth. The dresses were obviously outdated, but the style flattered Victoria more than the ones currently in fashion. The dresses, as well as a new hairdo, were the first steps in "Operation Edward". She hadn't wanted a makeover at first, but Spike explained that while she was lovely, she looked like Victoria. If she wanted Edward to see her as something other than a surrogate sister, she'd have to shock him into it.

            Entering the lounge, Spike's attention immediately went to the girl standing nervously in the center of the room. Nora and Lady Carlisle stood on either side of her, proud smiles on their faces. _And they have every right to be proud. _Spike's mouth went dry as he took in the changes.

            "Wow…"

            Victoria looked at the ground, blushing furiously. "Really?

            "Oh, yeah, pet. If Edward's jaw doesn't drop when he sees you, he's blind."

            Victoria took a deep, cleansing breath, as a weight left her shoulders. Looking up, she smiled brightly at Spike.

            "So, what's step 2?

            "Ah, ah, pet. All things in time. Let's give Step 1 a chance to work first."

            "Oh…Ok. I need to go anyway. There's a seminar tonight."

            "All right, luv. Have a good time."

            After Victoria left and Nora went back to her normal duties, Spike experienced a weird sense of déjà vu as his mother picked up her embroidery and he sat down next to her with a book of poetry. His mind wasn't on the words though, as his heart swelled with love and pain, thinking of his mother and how much he had missed her. However, he was also in pain because he would keep trying to get home to Buffy and Dawn for as long as it took. _They need me, even if she won't admit it! _But he didn't know if could handle leaving his mother again, especially not now that he knew all this new information about her and her family.

            "William?" His mother's voice was so soft; he barely heard it even with his vampiric hearing. He pulled himself out of his thoughts to realize he had been staring into space, the book closed in his hands.

            "Uh…sorry, Mother."

            "What's wrong, dear?"

            "Uh…" He had spent too many years as a Big Bad to feel comfortable with expressing his feelings, especially when they could hurt the woman who was, and was quickly becoming again, the most important woman in his heart.

            "Is it about your Buffy?" Spike looked up, his eyes wide with shock.

            "Wh-what?"

            "I'm sorry, dear. I heard you speaking about her with Victoria. It sounds like you really care for this girl."

            Spike sighed, putting the book onto the table next to him. "Yes, Mother. I do. I love her."

            "And she doesn't love you?"  
            "All she sees is the monster."

            "Then she doesn't deserve the man."

            Spike sighed again. "Assuming there really is a man in me."

            Lady Carlisle set her embroider down and moved forward in her chair to be closer to her son.

            "William, don't talk like that. I raised you. I _know_ you. I know the good man in you is stronger than any demon. You are still my son, still my brave, loving boy. When you get back to your time, go to her and let her see _you. _And if she still can't love you, then you need to get past it because this is destroying you. And you are too strong to let that happen. Furthermore, you need to live for you before you can live with her."

            Throughout his mother's speech, the pain in Spike grew. A hundred years worth of walls around his heart crumbled as he broke down crying in his mother's arms. He no longer knew where William ended and Spike began. And he wasn't sure if it mattered anymore; they were, after all, the same person.

                                                *                                  *                                  *

            The moon floated over the peaceful Californian night. The rows of gravestones glowed in the eerie light. The only sounds were the common ones of a fight between the slayer and the enemy, as she participated in the never-ending story of her life.

            Tonight, though, her heart wasn't in the battle. The fledgling's brown hair blurred to a bright white, the coat billowing out as the vampire spun to kick her lengthened and darkened until it became the traditional duster. The ridges of his game face smoothed out into Spike's human face, smirking at her as he goaded her on in their "dance". All of the delusions caused her to pause, the pain in her heart overwhelming everything – until the pain in her face exploded from the vampire's punch. Buffy then went on autopilot, and the vampire quickly turned to dust.

_            Gone…like every other vampire in my life. _Buffy sank to her knees as the grief overpowered her. Tears flowed freely. _I wish I could have told him how I felt._

Eventually, the tears subsided. She shakily climbed to her feet and staggered home as the sun peeked over the horizon. Walking into her house, she jumped in surprise when she saw Dawn, Giles, William and her friends sitting in the living room, worry on their faces.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Buffy. Ah…two things actually." Giles stood, gesturing for Buffy to take his seat. "Remember the demon I was investigating before this whole Spike thing? I believe he's about to make his move."

            "He's probably the one who cast the spell, too." Dawn piped up from her seat next to William. Giles looked over at the girl, flustered from being interrupted. He nodded and continued. 

            "Yes. We have to research more to be certain, though." Giles stopped, almost scared to tell her the next part – tell all of them actually since the rest didn't know it – he only wanted to tell the bad news once. He sat down on the edge of the sofa. "There's more. Uh. When I began researching this, I didn't know much about time travel. I still don't, as it's not really something the Watcher's Council holds with. But from what we do know, I believe we have a problem. About three weeks from now is the anniversary of William's death." William went white, still unnerved to think about his dying. "If William is not there for Drusilla to turn him, then there will be no Spike – in any time. He'll simply disappear. And, I believe, that William also will disappear, because after that fateful night passes, the world is not _supposed_ to have a place for you in it."

            Now everyone was staring at Giles with white faces. "But I could be wrong."

            Buffy stood, walking over to the dining room table and the books strewn over it. "Then let's get started. We need to find more answers."


End file.
